


Trouble in Red

by arrafrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Clothing Kink, Fingerfucking, M/M, Stiletto Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade returns home to find Peter wearing red stiletto heels and nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble in Red

Wade stood in the middle of the room, eyes practically bulging out of his head cartoon style, and jaw dropped comically to the floor. Literally. His jaw sort of… fell off. He only returned home from a mission three seconds ago and he might not have healed properly yet. Sue him.

There was good reason, however, why Deadpool’s jaw was lying abandoned on the floor, teeth slightly bloody and dripping onto the carpet. Normally Peter would have scolded him. Normally Peter would be ripping Wade a new one just for coming back to the apartment with suit in tatters, limbs not quite attached, and blood soaking  _everything_. Then again, Peter  _normally_ wore converse sneakers so they were at a standstill.

Because there was Peter Parker. Sitting on the bed. Wearing absolutely  _nothing_. Except for a pair of striking red stiletto heels.

“Holy Chimichango on a pogo stick Batman!”

“Who’s Batman and what does he have to do with the fact that your jaw is on my floor?” Peter asked, his words strict while his tone and expression were coy and teasing.

“ _Christmas, Easter, Arbor Day, Flag Day, Cinco de Mayo?_ ” Wade, with the assistance of the voices in his head ran through any and all possible holidays that could have prompted this glorious gift.

The sight of his Peter getting up from the bed, heels settling onto the floor gingerly and arching his legs in the most perfect stretch while accentuating the beautiful globes of Peter’s round bottom. The heels carried Parker across the floor, one heel placed smoothly in front of the other before he bent down and picked up Wade’s jaw. He brought it up, fitting in into the place on Wade’s face where it rightfully should go - doing a better job of it than the mercenary usually did, considering the amount of tries he takes to get his limbs right.

Wade took a moment to let the jaw heal itself back into the proper place before moving his jaw, testing the strength and listening to it crack a bit. Though he still wasn’t sure if Peter being used to his grotesque, reassembling limbs was a good thing or a bad thing.

Once it was certain that there was no threat of the jaw falling off again, Peter leaned forward and placed his lips over Wade’s. There was barely any height difference now, with the heels Peter had on, and that shouldn’t have been as hot as it was.

The kiss wasn’t necessarily gentle but there wasn’t much pressure in it which made Wade chase Peter, who shifted backwards whenever Wade tried to deepen the kiss.

“Fucking tease.” Wade whispered on Peter’s lips as he stepped forward, the teen having moved too far away that leaning forward was becoming uncomfortable and increasing the potential of a humpback.

“You like it.” Peter grinned, taking a step back to keep the same amount of distance between them.

Wade rose his brow, standing still and taking the time to rake his eyes across Peter’s exposed body. Scanning over every Spider-man related scar he possessed, every bruise or hickey that Wade had left in the past forty-eight, the way the red of the heels couldn’t help standing out, the smoothness of his skin… Compared to the mercenary’s skin, if you could call it that, Peter was flawless.

But, for some reason, when Wade lifted his gaze, he could see those blue eyes staring straight back at him with the same amount of lust in his eyes. Peter actually found him attractive. His never healing scars, the uneven and dry texture of his skin, his lack of hair to bury his fingers in… he was amazed every time Peter looked at him, licking his lips like he was savoring the sight.

“God you’re sexy.” The mercenary breathed, the own whites of his eyes focusing on the red heels once more.

“Thought you might like them.”

 _Not just that_. Wade wanted to add but instead he advanced on Peter, knocking him back onto the bed and catching one of his legs as he fell. The mercenary’s calloused hands ran down the back of Peter’s leg, thumbs caressing over his knee as he massaged through the hair on his leg, palms catching as the boy’s ankle to tilt his foot up. 

Wade examined the arch that the heel had forced Peter’s foot into. How his masculine foot was surrounded by the sleek, femininity of the red shoe. He felt the boy shiver when his hands moved down to tickle over the top and sides of his foot, fingers running smoothly over the material of the pump.

It was especially tender when Wade leaned forward, lips pressing to the front of the heel, his eyes flickering up to settle on the brown eyes watching him intently. His lips continued to press light kisses onto the heel and the exposed skin of Peter’s foot, all the way up to his ankle. As he listened to the shallow breathing of his partner, Wade wondered whether this was Peter’s own personal kink or if he was doing this for the mercenary’s pleasure. It was well known that Wade wasn’t a stranger to crossdressing, and there were few kinks that he didn’t find appealing. Peter, however, was as vanilla as they came. Before Wade got his hold on him at least and then Peter showed him just how much he’d been fantasizing about using his webs on someone else. Bondage was a shared kink that Wade was enthusiastic about taking advantage of, at every occasion. 

He took his time, mouthing his way up Peter’s leg, leaving nips and kisses all over his inner thighs until his head as aligned with the hard cock, attentive and leaking against his partner’s stomach. Peter was a writhing mess beneath him by that point, biting on his lower lip as he felt Wade’s hot breath on his erection.

Their eyes stayed connected as Wade opened his mouth, lips slick with spit and an obscene promise hovering over Peter’s arousal but no matter how Wade moved his head, it was only ever his breath that touched him. Peter’s voice was strained as he arched his hips, cursing when Wade pulled his lips back, still not making contact with him. “Who’s the tease now?”

Wade grinned, licking his lips again before ghosting his breath over the length of Peter’s arousal from base to tip. Except this time, he pressed his lips to the head of Peter’s cock, sucking gently to collect the precome dripping off and savoring the whimper that escaped the boy’s lips. 

The mercenary’s tongue circled the head, coating it with saliva before he swallowed Peter’s cock down his experienced throat. Peter keened, barely keeping from arching off the bed and into Wade’s mouth, his hands gripping the sheets firmly. 

He loved this. Peter writhing on the bed, eyes shut from the intensity of the pleasure, mouth open in a silent moan broken by his short gasps and the occasional moment where he had to bit his lip to keep from falling off the deep end of ecstasy.

It was almost hard to believe how Peter could barely tolerate his presence before, all those nights when Deadpool refused to leave Spider-man alone. He still only tolerated the merc when out on patrol, but now whenever he got the young hero riled up it just meant fast, angry sex later instead of Wade getting webbed up in an alley, abandoned there with no hope of bondage sex in the foreseeable future. 

Wade bobbed his head, tongue licking up the underside of Peter’s erection to hear the sound it evoked. 

“ _S-stop._ ” Peter whined, one hand untangling from the sheets to touch the top of Wade’s head. “ _Please, Wade… need you.”_

He pulled off with a wet pop, licking a mix of precome and spit from Peter’s cock before mouthing his way up the hero’s abdomen. Peter wasn’t having any of this slow business. His hands pulled at Wade’s shoulders, hauling him up with super strength until Wade’s body laid heavy and warm over Peter’s own. 

Peter’s legs opened, making room for Wade to settle above him and he did, aligning their hips just right to grind down and force a loud moan from the hero’s lips. 

Hands wrapped around Wade’s back as Peter crushed their lips together in a heated, desperate kiss. It was the best when Peter was like this. So worked up that he could barely put effort into a proper kiss, turning it wet, sloppy and delightfully filthy as his tongue found more rhythm than his lips did. Wade opened his lips, letting Peter’s tongue shove in deep, tasting every inch of his mouth and moaning when Wade sucked on his tongue. 

As Peter got carried away in the kiss, Wade’s hand slid down the length of his body, blunt nails scraping over the plump, round globes of Peter’s ass before his fingers dipped into his crease. Startled, Wade pulled back from the kiss to stare into Peter’s eyes. The teen didn’t stop for a moment, teeth pulling at the merc’s lower lip but he opened his eyes that were in no way to oblivious to why Wade was trying to break the kiss. 

Wade’s fingers circled Peter’s already wet and stretched hole, teasing soft whimpers from the teen’s mouth that were lost as he realigned their lips. The sneaky bugger, he shouldn’t be surprised that he’d put this much effort into preparing himself for the night with the dedication he took to wear the heels. 

Peter’s body rocked up against Wade when he pressed two fingers in without warning. There really was no need to prep Peter, which almost offended him. One of his favorite parts was working Peter open, watching him as he fucked himself down on his fingers. Didn’t mean he couldn’t tease him a bit.

He shoved his fingers in deep, pulling out to add a third one before thrusting back in hard. Peter gasps were lost on the mercenary’s lips, his hips rocking down to match the rhythm. 

“P-please Wade, fuck me!” He pulled away enough to beg and Wade grinned, nudging his lover’s chin to suck a bruise onto his neck. He pushed his fingers in deep, jamming up against that bundle of nerves that drove Peter into a frantic mess.

“Shit. Wade.” His body quivered, hands gripping Wade’s shoulders and throwing a leg around hips hips, pulling tightly like he was trying to crawl into his body. 

Wade felt the stiletto of the red heel press hard into his ass on the right side of hurting and his groan was muffled on the teen’s neck. 

He pulled his fingers from Peter’s body, listening to him whine at the emptiness for a moment before Wade leaned up, balancing himself above Peter to line his cock up with the hero’s slick hole. He had to have him like this, bare and raw. Peter may have prepped himself but without additional lube it would be a little rough. And that’s exactly how he wanted it right now. 

Firm hands grabbed Peter’s ankles when Wade lifted himself off Peter’s body enough to settle into place, tearing away at the fabric of his suit that was restricting him, and he pushed the flexible boy’s legs up to his chest. Without being told, the hero grabbed his own legs, holding them in place and both of their eyes focused on the heels that stuck up in the air.

Wade’s tongue licked a stripe up the stiletto, distracting Peter for a moment before he pushed the head of his cock in.

Peter’s hips pushed down against Wade’s hips, begging for more and Wade gave it to him, shoving his whole length deep into the hero’s eager body. Peter howled, legs tensing and his fingers dug into his own skin as Wade started a hard and relentless pace. 

This was all for him, Wade grunted, surrounded by Peter’s tight warmth. This boy open and pleading for him, deep red contrasting with the milky white of Peter’s skin. He really needed to get more sun. But then again, Wade loved the pale nerd. Loved how easy it was to mark his skin all over with bruises and hickeys, telling anyone who saw his bare skin that he belonged to Wade. 

“Fuck, harder!” Peter moaned, shaking from pleasure and the position he’d been forced into. 

Wade complied, pulling out almost all the way until it was only the head of his cock in Peter’s body before shoving back in, deep and angled to hit the boy’s prostrate and make him yell. He pounded loud, hitched moans from the hero’s mouth that would wake the neighbours if Wade had any. Not that he cared. He would want people to hear Peter. Hear him cry out from the pleasure Wade was giving him. 

“Damn, Peter,” The mercenary groaned, hand trailing high up Peter’s thigh again until his hand wrapped around his ankle, thumb caressing the red pump. “You are so  _fucking_ hot.”

Peter bit his lip to suppress a loud whine as Wade pushed harder on his leg. It was a good thing Peter was incredible flexible or this would hurt a lot more. 

“Such a slut, just for me. With the heels to finish the touch.” He stilled, his hard dick buried in Peter’s ass, smirking as Peter continued to drip down onto his stomach. 

Peter tried desperately to grind his hips down for more friction, any friction, but Wade held his leg tightly to prevent any movement. 

“All dressed up with my cock deep in your ass and you just want more.”

“Ah fuck yes!” Peter moaned, back arched uselessly. Wade could be content with watching the boy writhe and shift, desperate to fuck himself on the mercenary but he wasn’t mean enough to let Peter suffer when he surprised Wade with such a generous present.

With a sharp snap of his hips, he was thrusting in and out of Peter’s body at a brutal pace. The hero threw his head back, mouth open in a continuous moan as the mercenary’s pace forced the bed to creak beneath them. 

“Come for me Pete,” Wade grunted above him, not slowing down for a moment as he bit the teen’s earlobe. 

Peter gasped, breath hitching in his throat and he tensed, body rocking involuntarily down into Wade’s thrusts, come spurting onto his stomach and legs. Wade adored how Peter was most silent when he came, contrary to how he screamed during the rest of sex. It sent chills down his spine to watch his body trembled with release. 

A few more thrusts and Wade was coming inside Peter, filling his body with a rush of hot fluid as he gripped the red heel tightly in his hand. 

Wade fell on Peter in an undignified flop, still buried inside the boy’s sore body. Peter groaned, uncomfortably, and let go of his legs so that they could stretch back into a somewhat normal position on either side of Wade’s body. The shift in his position caused Wade to slip from his body and he felt the slowly cooling come drip down his thighs and ass but he didn’t care. Sex with Wade was always messy. 

He was numb with a faint buzz of pain and pleasure lingering in his limbs and spent cock but he was content with Wade’s heavy weight covering him. 

The mercenary sighed, nuzzling his face into the warm pocket of Peter’s neck, closing his eyes as he wrapped himself more comfortably around the young hero’s body. Peter grinned lazily, feet pushing at the bed to kick the heels off and enjoying the flex of his toes that had been so tightly constrained. 

Arms wrapped around the merc’s body, tugging him closer as Peter’s own tired eyes shut. They could clean up later and he would spend at least three days listening to Wade plead and beg him to wear those heels around the house every day, but, for now, he was going to enjoy the snuggly qualities of a satiated Wade Wilson and save the plotting of how to wear him out next for another day.


End file.
